Reed and Victor
by futbalfreak18
Summary: Reed/Victor They divulge their feelings. -because the movies definitely hint at them- : Slash Please R&R.


A Reed and Victor Story (V: Why is his name first? I'm dominate. I'm going to have to change that.)

A Victor and Reed Story

By futbalfreak18

This was the first fanfiction I actually typed up so now when I reread it I think its awful. I was really tired and hungry when I wrote this. For me, those were the worst possible writing conditions ever. Just try to read past the awfulness and find the mildly funny parts. And R&R. Pleeeeeaaaassseeee.

I don't own or lay claim to any part of Fantastic Four otherwise you know that Reed never would have married anyone other than Victor.

V-Victor R-Reed

* * *

Victor's powers were wild and powerful, just like his personality. (V: -smiles and interlaces fingers-) He still hadn't gotten full control of them, but he didn't mind when they went batty during experiments. In fact it could be quite entertaining if Sue or Johnny or Ben were in the room. But if Reed was nearby things could get ugly. Victor didn't _want _to hurt Reed, but the more he tried to control it to keep Reed safe, the harder it got to handle it. Once Reed had gotten a nasty electrical burn. Victor couldn't look at him for a week. Reed knew how Victor felt, but Reed still hadn't told Victor how he felt. Victor blamed stress and overwork and being tired. It wasn't that Reed didn't want to talk to him right? (V: I am NOT that pitiful. Me: Just wait a sec…) Reed wouldn't ignore this beautiful man. The Sex God of Latveria. No. NO. (V: A bit better. Me: thanks) He would have to fix this situation.

Reed liked Victor. He really did, but Reed couldn't just admit that. I mean c'mon, how do you confess your love for someone in a way that is not dorky, nerdy, sappy, or any combination of the three. (R: I am not like that either. Me: You are a little. Besides, you don't grow any until the Silver Surfer comes R: Maaaybe) So for now Reed just ignored Victor. That way they were left at status quo. No harm done… and no love gained. Hrmmph. This situation would have to be fixed. But how?

Reed walked into the lab, a lab coat was draped over his blue "costume" as Susan called them. (V&R: What did she know? Hey! Me: J) Victor was just sitting down in the testing chair. (V: THAT was a torture chair NOT a "test" chair) Ben quickly locked some restraints over Victor's arms and legs.

"Okay Victor. We're going to begin testing in 3, 2, 1..." Reed said over the intercom. Victor felt a slight tingle where small electrical currents were being sent through his body. Of course, they were enough to kill normal people, but not Victor. (V: smirk) Everything was going fine until suddenly (Me: quick, cue dramatic music and thunder and flashy lights) the lights went out and electricity began arching between Victor's body and everything electrical in the room. (R: which happened to be quite a lot. Thanks for helping with the bills by creating MORE Vic. Me: Ooh, harsh. Maybe you're not that backwards) This was the most extreme release yet. Victor began slipping from consciousness. But what, was that Reed? What the…? Why was he coming CLOSER? Curses upon that fool. What was he trying to yell? Did he look worried? Victor tried to tell Reed to run, but even as he opened his lips everything went black.

Victor's eyes blinked open. He tried looking down at his arms and legs, but all he saw was sheet. Damn. He sat up and looked down. His arms and legs were covered in bandages, but on unraveling one of them Victor found that his powers had already healed him. Well, at least they were good for something. Victor slid his legs off the left side of the bed to get up, but he felt a bit woozy. Apparently, he wasn't back to his sex godliness yet. Resting his weight on the edge of the bed, he looked around. White walls, Reed asleep, some flowers, WAIT, Reed is in here!? (V: I do not overreact. angry lover look of doom Me: Shut up this is the important bit hungry writer stare )

Victor rushed over to Reed's bed. All he could see were lots of bandages and a large cast on Reed's right leg. Victor took a quick glance around. Nobody was there. He sat down next to Reed, and allowed his eyes to get watery. (V: I do not cry. Me: Didn't say you did. R: don't lie to her Victor, _I_'_ve_ seen you... V:smothers with kiss Me: Good now they're gone…) This is what Victor had dreaded most. Of all things, he had _never_ wanted to hurt Reed.

Reed woke up to find Victor sitting next to him, looking at his broken leg, eyes oddly wet. Whatever. Reed couldn't stop now. He had decided that the moment Victor's powers went wacko.

"Victor," he whispered. Seems like proper speech wouldn't be possible quite yet. Victor turned to him quickly, somehow able to hide his watery eyes in that one moment. Reed put a finger to Victor's mouth. Couldn't have him doing anything yet. "Victor," Reed's eyes locked onto Victor's emeralds and he blushed, "Victor, Don't you ever scare me like that again. I nearly killed myself trying to reach you."

Victor backed away from Reed's finger and replied, "Well you shouldn't have. That was stupid. What would ever drive you to do that?"

Reed pressed the handy-dandy button that pushed the mattress up so he was sitting, and without warning leaned towards Victor until their lips met.

"Because," he said "I love you." Victor could not wait any longer. He leaned into Reed, and gave the most tender and pure kiss there ever was or ever will be. (V: That was sappy. Me: You're back ALREADY! O.o)

Victor slowly pulled away. He wanted more, but he could wait. For now. He gently pushed Reed back onto the mattress, and stretched out next to him. It was a good thing those hospital mattresses were wide.

"Sleep," Victor demanded. "I need you to get better so you can earn this attention." Reed smiled and closed his eyes, just barely seeing Victor close his own. Slowly, he shifted until his head was resting on Victor's chest. Reed was asleep within the minute.

**The End**

(R: Y'know he never even asked what was wrong with me. Me: Too bad it has all the good bits. V: No, I look too weak. I am Victor von Doom, Sex God. Or maybe I should make Sex God my middle name? Me: Whatever! I am going to eat and go to bed. Go make hot, steamy, passionate tree squirrel love already. Oh… too late.)


End file.
